


Foster Care

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Affection, Cooking, Family, Foster Care, Gen, Hugs, Older Patrick, Teenage Pete, Trust, Underage - Freeform, angry Pete, father patrick - Freeform, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick can only stare when the angry, tattooed punk boy gets out of the car and storms up the driveway to his house





	Foster Care

Patrick can only stare when the angry, tattooed punk boy gets out of the car and storms up the driveway to his house. He's getting a new foster kid and they told him he was a bit of work. The boy seems so angry, usually the foster kids are sad and scared at first.

When Patrick opens the door the boy pushes past him and starts up the stairs without looking at him or saying anything. Patrick calls out "Um nice to meet you, your rooms the first one on the right" but there's no answer so he assumes the boy heard him.

He has a quick conversation with the lady from the foster home who tells him the boys name is Pete. She also says that he's been to a lot of homes and gives Patrick a bottle of pills for Pete. Obviously he isn't going to be easy but Patrick likes to think he's good with kids so the angry teenager might warm to him.

Patrick gives Pete half an hour to unpack then goes up the stairs and gently knocks on Pete's door before walking in. Pete's sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and doesn't look like he's unpacked or moved since he first came up here.

"Hi Pete, I'm Patrick, are you ok?" "I've had 17 foster homes in the last 2 years, I'm not ok and no one wants me. Just hurry up and kick me out before I get comfortable" "This is your home now, I'm not going to kick you out" "Why not? I deserve it, no one fucking wants me and you're no different" "I am, I've never had a foster kid leave before they turned 18, I don't kick people out or give up on them" "I'm 16 so you won't have to put up with me long, just so you can keep your streak going"

Patrick sighs and moves over to sit on the bed with Pete "I'm serious, are you ok? Is there anything you need?" "No I'm fine, I can make myself something for dinner later" "You don't want food or water or blankets or anything?" "No, I was thinking about going out" "Out where?" "Just out" "I know you've had a lot of different families but I'm not going to let you go out at night when I don't know where you're going" "It's none of your business" "If you have a girlfriend or friends you want to see that's ok but I need to know, I want to make sure you're safe" "I'm gay and I have no friends, I just want to go out"

With a sigh Patrick runs a hand through his hair at how stubborn the boy is. "Pete if you want to go to a bar or something, I don't encourage it but I don't want you just walking off. I'll drive you there if you need or I have alcohol in the kitchen and you can have some"

Pete seems to sink into himself and shakes his head quickly "How did you know?" "Know that you're going out to drink?" "Yeah, most parents just think I'm going for a walk" "I was a teenager once and I was in foster care too, I figured that you'd want to get drunk once you got a new home, that's what I did" "What've you got in the kitchen?" "Whiskey, wine and vodka" "I usually drink beer" "Try something different or we can go out and buy you some if you really want it" "No, wines fine I guess, if you turn out to be horrible I can have some vodka later"

Finally Patrick seems to have gotten through to him and he can stand up to offer a hand to the boy "Come on, we'll go get some wine" "Is there any food?" "Yeah I'll make you something" "My last parents told me that I could only eat their leftovers and I had to eat at night once they'd all gone to bed" "Do you want to talk about them? I've heard some bad things about what people did to you" "I got kicked out because the dad threw a beer bottle at me and it cut up my face. I got a lot of stitches and they got mad because I had to go to hospital" "That's horrible, I'd never hurt you like that, I don't treat anyone like that, especially not kids I'm taking care of"

Pete slowly raises his face so his hair falls away and Patrick can see the little scars all over his forehead and cheeks. They're not super noticeable unless you're up close but now that Patrick properly sees them it's horrible. It's disgusting how Pete's last parents treated him, how could any parent do that to their kid?

Patrick reaches out to cup Pete's face in his hands and run his thumbs over the bumps of the scars "I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I promise I won't ever do that to you" "He messed up my face, I wanted to be a musician in a band but now I'm scarred and ugly so I never can be" "I'm sure you're a great musician, the scars will heal and people will still love you with them" "I'm a walking Frankenstein" "You're a beautiful walking Frankenstein" "You're nice, I like you" "If you want to be a musician we can go out and buy you a guitar or a piano or drums" "Bass, I wanted to play bass" "Then we'll get you a bass as a moving in present to make you feel at home"

Pete throws himself into Patrick's arms and hugs him tight, pushing his face into Patrick's hoodie to stop the tears. "No ones ever cared for me this much, I like it here" "You can have a home Pete, I'll take care of you and I won't let anyone hurt you like that again" "Thank you, I really want to stay with you, I've had so many horrible families" "I'll be good to you, I'll give you a proper home"

Patrick gives Pete a kiss on the top of his head then wraps his arm around the boys shoulders "Come on, let's have some dinner so I can get to know you" "I want to know you, you're my father now" "Yeah I am, if that makes you uncomfortable we can find a better name for it" "No, I want a father, you'll be my foster father" "Just father, I won't let you stay for a couple of weeks then kick you out, I'm your father not just a temporary foster father" "Really?" "Yes, if you need me after you move out I'll always be here. I will always be here to make sure you're ok and help you with anything you need"

Pete's not too small but he's the perfect size to fit under Patrick's arm and he seems to enjoy Patrick holding him. Patrick knows he can't protect Pete from what's been done to him but hopefully he'll be happy. For the next 2 years Pete will be safe and have a home so hopefully he can learn to trust Patrick instead of trusting booze.

"What food do you like?" "I like pasta and ice cream, I hate sushi and salad" "Everyone hates salad but I'm a responsible parent so I'll make you eat it, tonight we'll forget about it though" "I've never had a parent who cared enough to make me eat my vegetables" "I didn't think so, I'm overprotective and I'll smother you but it's because I love you a lot. I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't let you hurt yourself" "Can I still have alcohol?" "Of course, you're old enough to make decisions for yourself. I know you'll drink even if I don't let you so I'd rather you do it with me instead of at a crappy bar"

As much as Pete's liking being under Patrick's arm he lets the man go and perches on the kitchen counter while Patrick gets wine. He keeps it in a locked cupboard so it won't be easy for Pete to steal any but it feels nice to be with someone  protective.

Patrick holds out a glass of red wine and Pete takes it while Patrick fills up his own. Pete prefers beer because it doesn't taste good so you know you're doing something wrong, unlike wine which he likes the taste of. It's hard to get drunk on wine so Pete's glad there's vodka too in case he needs it.

"Any special requests hun?" "Just something pasta would be nice" "What kind of pasta? I want you to have everything you want" "I like spaghetti and meatballs, I ate it as a kid with one of my foster families and it was nice, I haven't had it in a while" "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get" "Is that ok? You don't mind me asking for things?" "This is your home, you can ask for whatever you want, I'll never hurt you for wanting something" "I love you" "I love you too, I hope you like it here" "It's warm and safe and you're amazing, it's the best home I've ever had"

Pete hops off the counter and walks to where Patrick's waiting for a pot of water to boil and wraps his arms around his waist. They stand hugging until the water starts to boil and Patrick has to push the teenager back "I'll just get the pasta started ok?" "Ok" "I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere hun"

Quickly Patrick drops the pasta in the water then goes back to Pete, holding both their wine glasses "Do you mind the wine?" "No it's nice, I usually only get cheap shitty beer" "Don't swear" "I'm 16, I'm old enough to say what I want" "I'm an adult but I don't swear, try not to do it around me ok?" "Yeah ok"

Pete's arm slides around Patrick again, pulling him closer and almost spilling their wine as Patrick falls against him. "Pete are you ok with me kissing you?" "Like... Like on the lips?" "No, forehead, head and cheek" "That's ok, you can kiss me anywhere" "I'm your father, I'm not going to kiss your lips or anywhere like that" "Really?" "Yes, I'm going to treat you the same as I would if you were my biological son, I don't do things like that" "Like what?" "I don't take advantage of people and doing that to you would be abusing my power. You can leave at any point so I don't want you going to any other family. I can make you leave at any point so I'd never make you do things like that because you wouldn't say no out of fear of being kicked out"

There's tears in Pete's eyes again and he has to press his face into Patrick's shoulder before Patrick sees how upset he's getting. "Thank you, I don't want to get kicked out again" "I would never kick you out, you're my kid now and you can't kick your kid out when they do something wrong, it's not how life works" "Are you sure I don't have to do things for you?" "You don't have to do anything,  let me help you" "My foster brother at my last house made me do it, he said I'd get thrown on the streets if I didn't do what he said" "I will never do that to you, he was a monster like his whole family, you're safe from people like them now"

Patrick kisses the crying teenager on the forehead then cups his beautiful face in his hands again "You are a beautiful, kind boy and I really like you, I hope you'll find a home here" "This is home, you're my home" "I love you sweetheart" "I love you too"

Pete's never had someone mean it so much when they say they love him. Other parents have said it but they didn't mean it because they never treated him like a real kid and they kicked him out. It feels amazing to be loved and Pete really hopes Patrick will still love him after getting to know him. He's antisocial, failing all his classes, always getting in fights and constantly drunk so he's not much to love but maybe Patrick will find some good in him.

"Patrick do you need to make the meatballs?" "Yeah I should, come help me" "You want to cook with me?" "Yeah I do, one day you will have to live on your own so I might as well start teaching you to cook" "When do I have to move out?" "When you're comfortable moving out. You're not a foster kid anymore once you turn 18 but you can still live with me, I'd be happy to keep you" "That'd be nice, I don't know what I'm doing with my life right now" "That's ok, I'll help you figure it out, even after you move out I'll still be your father and you can come at any time"

While the pasta cooks Patrick and Pete roll out the meatballs and put them in the pan to cook. Once they're done Patrick pops one in Pete's mouth for him to taste then drains the pasta and puts it on two plates. He serves out the meatballs then puts some sauce over the top and puts both plates on the coffee table.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" "That would be nice" "I've got Netflix so you can choose anything you want, off you go hun"

Pete scampers off to pick a movie and Patrick stands in the kitchen for a while longer, watching the gorgeous boy. Once he's picked a movie Patrick gets his pill bottles off the table and goes over to sit next to him. "When do you take these?" "One in the morning and sometimes one at night if I'm feeling really bad" "Ok, make sure you take them, I'll try to remember to tell you" "Thank you, I'm almost out so would you mind buying me more? I'll try to pay you back" "No, you won't pay me back for anything, they're your pills and you need them so I'll pay" "Thank you" "You deserve it, that's what parents do"

Pete lets Patrick kiss his forehead and wrap him in a tight hug then cautiously pulls Patrick's arm around his shoulders. He's worried at first but Patrick doesn't move away, he passes Pete his food and starts the movie so Pete relaxes into him. Half way through Patrick gets distracted and ends up watching Pete, enjoying seeing him smile, laugh and gasp at the movie.

He's so sweet and even though he's a bit rough around the edges but he's good kid and Patrick will like having him here. He's been hurt and broken so he needs a good home so he knows he has somewhere to be safe. All of Pete's problems can't be solved with a hug but Pete will be with Patrick for at least 2 years so there's time to help him. Pete won't be instantly ok but he'll know he always has a home with Patrick and that Patrick will always be there for him. Maybe then he'll keep opening up and let Patrick show him how he deserves to be loved.


End file.
